


sweet sweet mercy

by nyaoto-the-dicktective (master_ofthe_winds)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, sweets, why did atlus rename akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/nyaoto-the-dicktective
Summary: That day, Ren brings some sweets to Leblanc.





	sweet sweet mercy

That day, Ren brings some sweets to Leblanc.

It's a rainy evening, and Akechi is wasting his time in that damn café again, idly watching. Observing. Waiting, waiting for someone he shouldn't be waiting for. He knows by now that he shouldn't get attached to anyone at all; especially if they're your potential target. He's killed before, but when he thinks of putting a gun to Amamiya's head, he wants to vomit.

So there he is, stirring a cup of sickeningly black coffee in some backstreet café. He makes small talk with the old man behind the counter, Amamiya's legal guardian - Sojiro Sakura, was it? And then his mind drifts back to the Isshiki girl, who was adopted by this very same man. He shouldn't feel remorse at this point. (after all, it's been years.) People die, people die and die and die and he watches. He observes, he waits. He's remotely connected to so many deaths, and by God if he isn't close to his ultimate goal, murdering the man he hates the most in cold blood...

His thoughts are interrupted by Amamiya.

'Welcome home!' he fakes a nauseating, stomach-churning smile as Ren idly enters the door - his face is framed by jet black locks, curly and wavy and _it would be pleasant to grasp and play with them,_ but Goro stops thinking at that moment. He also thinks he can hear a meow in Amamiya's bag. And then comes the reply he never expected in the first place.

'Honey, I'm home.' It takes Akechi more than he'd like to admit not to spit his coffee out; instead, he keeps grinning. Unlike his expectations, Amamiya sits down next to Akechi, his eyes obscured by the steamed lenses of his glasses as he mirrors the detective's smile.

'I didn't think you'd come.' Ren's smile makes Goro's stomach twist and it's because it's disgusting and ungodly, he knows he'll have to kill him in time, so what's the point of getting to know his enemy? To be a double agent again? What good would that be?

'Here I am, though.' the coffee is cold by now, so he's left with a cup of bitter, dark liquid. As dark as Ren's hair, right? God, does he _hate_ Amamiya Ren. The leader of these Phantom Thieves, also knows as Joker. Amamiya Ren with his holy lips and a cute pale face. He wants to shoot him, to beat the crap out of him, see sticky blood drenched with sweat run down his temple and his wrists bruised -- he wants to stay with him till the end, bury his face in those curly locks or in the crook of his neck, wants to wake up to fresh, crispy white and clean bedsheets, limbs tangled with his. What is this feeling?

And then he notices something he never took note of. A sweet aroma came from the supposed phantom thief's bag - just what did he keep there? Ren takes out several small boxes, deft fingers wrapping around tiny delicate ribbons as he carefully opens said boxes. Goro catches himself staring.

'You want some?' Ren's voice is almost inaudible, but it sends shivers down Akechi's spine nevertheless. Before he can find himself refusing politely, the thief brings something up to his lips - it smells of salt caramel with a faint, underlying aroma of chocolate; Amamiya's facial expression is unwavering, mouth set in a firm line. Goro sighs and opens his jaws before he even knows it, and the boy in front of him smiles as he puts the candy into his oral cavity. It seems like Mr. Sakura pays no attention to this.

The chocolate cover dissolves, thaws, melts in his mouth; the caramel is sticky and hot and sugary sweet, and the salt in it tastes almost like blood. Goro keeps tasting the candy there until the only thing left is a small piece of caramel which he sucks on.

'D'you like it? I got more.' Ren smiles at him again, and Goro thinks he's a saint. A kind, harsh, sweet, sickly, ungodly saint; showering, peppering Akechi's disgusting self in no less disgusting sweetness. He loves it, for some reason.

That day, Goro decides he can let his worries dissolve like the chocolate covering he ate in Leblanc... temporarily.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a fic w/ pego's new name yknow. can you believe A Killer Course is now Kylo Ren Mamma Mia? 
> 
> i would also like to note that the feeding-like elements here are NOT, in any way, sexual. theyre just cute sad boys nghh
> 
> im not done with p5 yet, so there might be inconsistencies. please be so kind as to point out my mistakes, i cant do english lololol.


End file.
